


Metal Wings

by vibrato (sicilliene)



Category: Free!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicilliene/pseuds/vibrato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t easy to get around. Heavy metal armor that made clanking noises with every movement. Horrid weapons that brought blood that splattered over the steel of their body. And worst of all, it was their only freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Wings

**Author's Note:**

> WOW GUYS THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFICTION THAT I'VE WRITTEN FOR ANYHTING BC I'M TRASH AND NEVE R CONTRIBUTE TO M Y FANDOMS ;-; 
> 
> my writing isn't the best but i mean i just want to write someTHing SO HERE! :D  
> 

Haruka Nanase was a 21 year old prodigy, clever, cunning, and physically able to do miracles. It was people like him that had brought hope to people in hiding, shivering with fear and cowardice, and he hated those people. He stared down on them, disgusted by their wavering eyes filled horror and the slouchy stance they assumed as their eyes stared at the horrific monsters raiding earth. He hated the fact the number of people signing up to help kill the beasts had dramatically fallen. He hated the fact he had witnessed his friends get murdered ruthlessly, half of his entire personal squad eradicated by the monsters. His friend Rei had died painfully and slowly, missing his arm and had eventually died from blood loss. Nagisa couldn’t manage the fear among the battlefield and had died petrified as the monster cracked his head in half. Makoto and Rin were his only friends still alive. They had been together since childhood, before they had had attacked. The monsters, it was their entire fault.

       The so called monsters that had attacked that fateful day where large dragonfly like animals that were as large as 7 feet were silver and grey, that had emitted metal shrieks that had rocked the earth. The sky had gone dark when they had attacked everywhere around the world, thousands- no millions of them raining down and ripping the flesh off innocent humans. Blood had been shed, and an international organization had been formed to wipe out the monster race. A few months later, Haruka at age 15 had joined that force- called the Decimators. along with his friends, Rin, Makoto, Rei and Nagisa. They were fitted with metal suits, designed especially to help defend themselves from the monsters now called Colossals. Guns with heavily dangerous bullets with a miniscule amount of nuclear power had been loaded in. It was the only way to wipe the Colossals out; after the bullet had hit they had splattered into millions of pieces, with red scarlet blood.

 

Haruka had rocketed to the top ten of the Decimators, easily excelling although the heavy armor was hard to navigate in. The heavy armor was made with steel blended in with titanium that had covered the entire body except for eyes which were shielded with titanium plated,  tinted glasses. On the back of the armor were metal wings. Heavy black wings speckled with cobalt blue and stormy gray had made them able to soar up to the skies and kill the horrid nightmares that now ruled the earth. He had soared, killed hundreds of the non stop coming monsters from the unknown source by himself, many people had called him the man worth an entire army. He shut off himself with most people, cerulean eyes staring coldly and blankly as he walked by people, staring at him in awe. His vacant stares swept the nation as he destroyed Colossals in the air. The number of them failed to drop, the monsters were only kept at bay, as soon as he turned 18, the entire population was able to move underground. He was one of the few who hadn’t faltered and stayed above. He refused to leave his fallen comrades’ graves unprotected, and he had a burning thirst to extinguish the remaining Colossals on Earth, and to find the source and exterminate all of them. That was his vengeful wish; to kill them all. To reach and grasp, get his life before the nightmare had begun. He hadn’t smiled in 6 years. He wanted to bathe in the blood of his enemies, he wanted to be feared. He wanted whenever he approached a Colossal, they would know his name, and their last sight would be his metal wings of revenge, anguish and rage.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> t he first chapter was hella short but i promisE TO MAKE THEM LONGER! i MEAN I'LL TRY! :-DD  
> bt w i am so sorry for killing of nagisa and rei but I ASSURE U THEY ARE UP IN HEAVEN AND HAPPY A ND MARRIED


End file.
